1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to hearing aids. More specifically, it relates to a method for driving a digital output stage of a hearing aid. It also relates to a hearing aid configured for employing the method.
In this context, a hearing aid is defined as a small, battery-powered device, comprising a microphone, an audio processor and an acoustic output transducer, configured to be worn in or behind the ear by a hearing-impaired person. By fitting the hearing aid according to a prescription calculated from a measurement of a hearing loss of the user, the hearing aid may amplify certain frequency bands in order to compensate the hearing loss in those frequency bands. In order to provide an accurate and flexible amplification, most modern hearing aids are of the digital variety.
Contemporary digital hearing aids incorporate a digital signal processor for processing audio signals from the microphone into electrical signals suitable for driving the acoustic output transducer according to the prescription. In order to save space and improve efficiency, some digital hearing aid processors use a digital output signal to drive the acoustic output transducer directly without performing a digital-to-analog conversion of the output signal. If the digital signal is delivered to the acoustic output transducer directly as a digital bit stream with a sufficiently high frequency, the coil of the acoustic output transducer performs the duty as a low-pass filter, allowing only frequencies below e.g. 15-20 kHz to be reproduced by the acoustic output transducer. The digital output signal is preferably a pulse width modulated signal, a sigma-delta modulated signal, or a combination thereof.
The most recent generations of hearing aids also incorporate a tiny radio receiver for the purpose of receiving radio signals intended for the hearing aid circuitry. Typical uses of such a radio receiver are remote controlling volume and program settings from a wireless remote control carried around by the hearing aid user, streaming of audio signals from an external source such as a television set, a compact disc player or a mobile telephone, wireless programming of the hearing aid by a hearing aid fitter according to a prescription, thus eliminating the need for cumbersome wires and fault-prone electrical contacts between the fitting equipment and the hearing aid, or synchronization signals from another hearing aid. The radio receivers employed for this purpose must be physically small, have modest power requirements, and perform reliably within the intended range of the transmitter used.
An H-bridge is an electronic circuit for controlling inductive loads such as electric motors or loudspeakers. It operates by controlling the direction of a flow of current through a load connected between the output terminals of the H-bridge by opening and closing a set of electronic switches present in the H-bridge. The switches may preferably be embodied as semiconductor switching elements such as BJT transistors or MOSFET transistors. This operating principle permits a direct digital drive output stage to be employed in order to enable a suitably conditioned digital signal to drive a loudspeaker directly, thus eliminating the need for a dedicated digital-to-analog converter and at the same time reducing the power requirements for the output stage.
A sigma-delta modulator is an electronic circuit for converting a signal into a bit stream. The signal to be converted may be digital or analog, and the sigma-delta modulator is typically used in applications where a signal of a high resolution is to be converted into a signal of a lower resolution. In this context, a sigma-delta modulator is used for driving the H-bridge output stage in the hearing aid.
The diaphragm of a loudspeaker has a resting or neutral position assumed whenever no current flows through the loudspeaker coil and two extreme positions assumed whenever the maximal allowable current flows in either direction through the loudspeaker. By applying a sufficiently fast-changing bit stream from an H-bridge represented by positive and negative voltage impulses to the loudspeaker terminals, any position between the two extreme diaphragm positions of the loudspeaker may be attained. The higher the number of positive impulses in the bit stream is, the more the loudspeaker diaphragm will move towards the first extreme position, and the higher the number of negative impulses in the bit stream is, the more the loudspeaker diaphragm will move towards the second extreme position. Due to the low-pass filtering effect of the loudspeaker coil, no audible switching noise will emanate from the loudspeaker when driven in this way, provided the switching period of the bit stream is well above the reproduction frequency limit of the loudspeaker. Thus, a digital bit stream may control a loudspeaker directly.
2. The Prior Art
Digital radio receivers, such as the kind disclosed in WO-A1-09/062500, are especially useful, as they require very little power while maintaining a comparatively high selectivity in the reception. Other types of radio receivers may be employed, but the limited power available in a hearing aid puts a severe restriction on the selectivity, and, as a consequence, the obtainable range and reliability of the radio receiver. A remote control transmitter for use with a hearing aid has a desirable range of approximately one meter while an internal transmitter in another hearing aid has a desirable range of roughly thirty centimeters. The remote control transmitter is capable of issuing various commands to the hearing aid such as program selection and volume control, and also of performing streaming of a digitally represented audio signal to the hearing aid, thus being highly dependent on the existence of a reliable transmission link from the transmitter to the receiver. A pair of hearing aids having a set of transmitters and receivers may have the capability to exchange central parameters relating to the signal processing in the hearing aids apart from program selections and volume settings. This capability is also dependent on the presence of a reliable transmission link between the two hearing aids.
From EP-B1-1716723 is known a digital output stage for a hearing aid, said output stage comprising a sigma-delta converter and an H-bridge for driving an acoustic output transducer for a hearing aid. The output stage is denoted a three-level output stage because it is capable of delivering a bit stream consisting of three individual signal levels to the acoustic output transducer. In the following, these levels are denoted “+1”, “−1” and “0”, where “+1” equals the maximum positive voltage across the acoustic output transducer, “−1” equals the maximum negative voltage across the acoustic output transducer, and “0” equals no voltage. This utilizes the fact that a positive voltage pulse makes the diaphragm of the acoustic output transducer move in one direction, and a negative voltage pulse makes the diaphragm of the acoustic output transducer move in the other direction. By delivering a clocked bit stream consisting of “+1”-levels and “−1”-levels interspersed with “0”-levels as voltage pulses to the acoustic output transducer, any position deviation within the confinements of the mechanical suspension of the acoustic output transducer diaphragm may thus be obtained, as the loudspeaker coil acts as an integrator of the voltage pulses. The digital output stage of the prior art generates the “0”-level by applying a “+1”-level and a “−1”-level simultaneously to both terminals of the acoustic output transducer.
This way of generating the “0”-level for the acoustic output transducer has the advantages of being very easy to implement, as no extra components are needed to provide the “0”-level, and to save power, as the “0”-level uses no extra current and the provision of three separate levels effectively doubles the possible voltage swing across the acoustic output transducer. However, it also has some inherent drawbacks, which will be explained in greater detail in the following.
The “+1”-levels and “−1”-levels both generate differential voltages over the wires and terminals of the acoustic output transducer. This is not the case with the “0”-level. With the “0”-level, both wires carry the same voltage simultaneously, and since this is a voltage rapidly switching between the “+1”-level and “−1”-level it radiates more common mode signal energy to its immediate surroundings. This radiation results in increased crosstalk to nearby circuitry such as telecoils or wireless transmission receiver coils typically present in the hearing aid. Since this crosstalk has frequencies above 1 MHz, it does not possess a problem to a nearby telecoil, which may usually be found in a hearing aid, since a telecoil is configured to convey frequencies below 8-10 kHz. A wireless receiver coil, however, inevitably suffers a very considerable reduction in its signal-to-noise ratio from the capacitive interference signal induced by this crosstalk phenomenon, often to a degree where reliable signal reception becomes impossible.
This capacitive interference emanates mainly from electrically exposed parts of the output circuit, primarily the wires connecting the output pads of the electronic circuit chip of the hearing aid to the input terminals of the acoustic output transducer. It is not possible to shorten these wires further for mechanical reasons, but some reduction in the capacitive coupling between these wires and sensitive electronic circuits in the vicinity may be achieved by twisting the wires and keeping them physically close together.
The voltage pulses from the H-bridge output stage of the hearing aid are essentially presented to the output transducer as a square wave signal having a frequency of 1-2 MHz, and the resulting switching noise components from the “0”-levels generated in this manner may thus disturb the operation of electronic circuits sensitive to capacitive interference in this frequency range, such as a radio receiver. In cases where the afflicted electronic equipment incorporates a wireless remote control receiver in the hearing aid the problems caused by electromagnetic interference are exceptionally severe, as the effective operating range of the wireless remote control is limited considerably by the capacitive interference emanating from the output stage, excluding the remote control signals from proper reception.
WO-A1-03/047309 discloses a digital output driver circuit for driving a loudspeaker for a mobile device such as a hearing aid or a mobile phone. The digital driver circuit comprises an input, a modulator and a three-level H-bridge and is integrated into the loudspeaker enclosure in order to shield the driver circuit from electromagnetic interference and to keep the wires connecting the driver output to the loudspeaker short. The driver circuit further comprises a feedback circuit connected to the loudspeaker for regulating the supply voltage for the driver circuit.
An output driver integrated into a loudspeaker, such as described by the teachings of WO-A1-03/047309, is not interchangeable with dynamic standard loudspeakers of the kind used in hearing aids. If, for example, a hearing aid housing and circuitry may be adapted for use with a range of different loudspeakers having different impedance values, e.g. for treating different degrees of hearing loss, a loudspeaker having an integrated output driver would not be well suited for this configuration. Hearing aids configured for being used with receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) loudspeakers would also be impractical to implement using this method. In cases where this type of flexibility is desired, long wires between the output stage terminals of the hearing aid circuit and the terminals of the loudspeaker of the hearing aid are unavoidable. An extra set of long wires for the signal from the loudspeaker to the feedback circuit would also be required by the prior art output driver, which would further increase the capacitive interference noise.
The invention, in a second aspect, provides a method of driving an output stage for a hearing aid, said hearing aid having at least one input transducer, an analog-to-digital converter, a digital signal processor, a sigma-delta modulator, a first quantizing block, a second quantizing block, a decoder, an H-bridge output converter, an acoustic output transducer, a timer, a controller and a radio receiver, the radio receiver having an idle mode of operation and a listening mode of operation, said method comprising the steps of generating a driving signal in the sigma-delta modulator based on an output signal from the digital signal processor, processing, in the first quantizing block, using the sigma-delta modulator output signal to generate a first bit stream adapted for defining two discrete levels, processing, in the second quantizing block, using the sigma-delta modulator output signal to generate a second bit stream adapted for defining three discrete levels, the controller using the timer to execute a control sequence for enabling the decoder to select one bit stream among the first and the second bit streams and control the operating mode of the radio receiver, the decoder selecting the first bit stream whenever the radio receiver is in the listening mode, the decoder selecting the second bit stream whenever the radio receiver is in the idle mode, and providing a drive signal for the H-bridge output converter based on the selected bit stream.
This method of driving an output stage of the H-bridge variety for a hearing aid achieves that the power efficiency of an output stage operating with three levels is maintained as closely as possible while minimizing the problems caused by the interference also associated with a three-level output stage.
By taking the operating mode of the radio receiver into account when selecting the operating mode of the sigma-delta modulator, the H-bridge output converter is driven in a three-level mode whenever the radio receiver is in the idle mode, i.e. when it is not receiving any signals. In this case, power consumption is reduced by driving the H-bridge output converter in a three-level mode. Whenever the radio receiver is in the listening mode, the H-bridge output converter is driven in a two-level mode. In this case, the power consumption is increased somewhat, but the interference associated with driving the H-bridge output converter in the three-level mode is reduced.
In a preferred embodiment, the controller enables the radio receiver to enter the listening mode periodically, e.g. twenty times per second, in turn causing the H-bridge output converter to operate in the two-level mode for the duration the radio receiver is in the listening mode. The duration of the listening mode period may be relatively short, e.g. ten milliseconds, unless the radio receiver detects a radio signal within the listening mode period. Otherwise, the radio receiver may reenter the idle mode, in turn causing the H-bridge output converter to operate in the three-level mode again. However, if the radio receiver detects the presence of a radio signal within the listening mode period, reentrance by the radio receiver to the idle mode is suppressed until no radio signal has been detected for the duration of a predetermined period, e.g. a tenth of a second. Then the radio receiver reenters the idle mode, thus forcing the H-bridge output converter to operate in the three-level mode again.
The invention, in a second aspect, provides a hearing aid having at least one input transducer, an analog-to-digital converter, a digital signal processor, a sigma-delta modulator, a first quantizing block, a second quantizing block, a decoder, an H-bridge output converter, an acoustic output transducer, a timer, a controller and a radio receiver, the radio receiver having an idle mode of operation and a listening mode of operation, the sigma-delta modulator being adapted for generating a driving signal based on an output signal from the digital signal processor, the first quantizing block being adapted for generating a first bit stream and the second quantizing block being adapted for generating a second bit stream based on the sigma-delta modulator output signal, the first bit stream incorporating two discrete levels and the second bit stream incorporating three discrete levels, the controller being adapted for enabling the decoder to select one bit stream among the first and the second bit streams and for controlling the operating mode of the radio receiver, wherein said controller is configured to make the decoder select the first bit stream whenever the radio receiver is in the listening mode, and make the decoder select the second bit stream whenever the radio receiver is in the idle mode.
Additional features will appear from the dependent claims.